


Ipersensibilità

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2019 (pumpkink) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tendou Satori, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HSP - Highly Sensitive Person, Hair-pulling, M/M, Protective Semi Eita, Tendou is a Softie, Tendou is highly sensitive extrovert, Top Semi Eita, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2019 - Day 3: Hair Pulling --> TenSemiAvere una delle loro stanze libere dai "coinquilini" non era mai facile. Non perché Ushijima e Reon non fossero disponibili a lasciare loro del tempo da soli, ma la vera difficoltà era far rientrare quel tempo tra gli allenamenti, le lezioni, lo studio e qualsiasi altro impegno si presentasse quando meno se lo aspettavano. E poi non sempre si sentivano di disturbare i compagni di squadra per poter avere un po' di spazio solo loro due.Però ogni tanto la fortuna sorrideva e una serie di coincidenze positive lasciavano campo libero ad un po' di tempo di qualità.





	Ipersensibilità

Avere una delle loro stanze libere dai "coinquilini" non era mai facile. Non perché Ushijima e Reon non fossero disponibili a lasciare loro del tempo da soli, ma la vera difficoltà era far rientrare quel tempo tra gli allenamenti, le lezioni, lo studio e qualsiasi altro impegno si presentasse quando meno se lo aspettavano. E poi non sempre si sentivano di disturbare i compagni di squadra per poter avere un po' di spazio solo loro due.  
Però ogni tanto la fortuna sorrideva e una serie di coincidenze positive lasciavano campo libero ad un po' di tempo di qualità.  
In quel momento erano solo sdraiati a baciarsi sul letto di Tendou, con le mani sotto le magliette ad accarezzarsi la schiena l'un l'altro.  
Tendou si staccò un attimo per riprendere fiato, tenendo Semi per i fianchi, il quale lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Tutto bene, Satori? Stavo esagerando?"  
Il rosso scosse la testa, mostrando un sorrisetto. "No no, è che ogni tanto ho ancora bisogno di respirare."  
"Ah divertente."  
Ridacchiando, tornò a baciare le belle labbra di Semi.  
Da quando aveva spiegato la sua forma di ipersensibilità al suo ragazzo, egli era diventato davvero attento. Non che prima non lo fosse mai stato, era una persona troppo perspicace per non accorgersi di nulla, anzi Tendou aveva solo dato un nome e una spiegazione a tante cose di cui Semi si era già accorto, però ora era più facile che sapesse come reagire a certe particolari situazioni. E questo lo faceva felice.  
Non che pensasse che Semi non si sarebbe preso a cuore il suo carattere come faceva con ogni caratteristica di tutti quelli che conosceva con il suo solito fare materno, ma una piccola parte di lui aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto trovarlo un peso. Stare attento a non stargli troppo appresso quando era sovrastimolato, non poter discutere ad alta voce per non agitarlo, sopportare ogni sua piccola stranezza... Sinceramente sapeva di non essere un pacchetto facile e sentiva di aver avuto una paura legittima, anche se per fortuna infondata.  
Un colpetto sulla fronte lo fece tornare con i piedi per terra.  
Avevano di nuovo smesso di baciarsi e gli occhi scuri di Semi lo fissavano con attenzione. "Non ti stavi positivamente distraendo."  
"Scusa, SemiSemi, brutti pensieri."  
"Posso aiutarti a mandarli via?"  
"Solo tu puoi" fu il commento con tono di voce eccessivamente zuccherina, che rovinò tutta la serietà che l'altro aveva messo nella domanda.  
Semi alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di rotolargli sopra.  
Già solo quello rese abbastanza semplice lo spegnimento dei pensieri, mentre la sua mente veniva occupata da tante piccole sensazioni fisiche, come il peso di Semi sul proprio corpo, le sue mani un poco ruvide ma delicate che scivolavano sotto la maglia per accarezzargli i fianchi e la pancia, il lieve contatto tra le loro eccitazioni ancora nei comodi pantaloni della tuta che avevano indossato da quando erano tornati dagli allenamenti.  
La sua ipersensibilità gli permise di notare ogni piccolo dettaglio, ogni piccolo tocco o respiro diventava un dato da memorizzare nella sua mente, ma per il momento cercò di non concentrarsi troppo. Non era facile, ma non voleva sovrastimolarsi prima ancora di iniziare e ormai, dato che non era la loro prima volta, sentiva di cominciare a farci un po' l'abitudine.  
Nel frattempo, la bocca di Semi si era staccata dalla sua per scendere sul suo collo.  
Non si preoccupò di dirgli qualcosa sui segni, di solito era l'altro a ricordargli di non lasciare succhiotti in punti visibili sia con la camicia della divisa scolastica che con quella da pallavolo - come se Tendou l'avesse mai fatto più di una volta, malfidato SemiSemi.  
Un brivido lo percorse al sentirsi leccare il lato del collo, ma istintivamente piegò la testa di lato, per dargli più spazio.  
Presto cominciarono a spogliarsi, levando maglie e pantaloni con nessun tipo d'imbarazzo. Non era nulla che non avessero visto prima, oltre ad ogni giorno negli spogliatoi da quasi tre anni.  
La bocca di Semi aveva lasciato la sua pelle abbastanza raramente, giusto il tempo di far passare gli indumenti, seguendo le vene nei punti in cui la sua pelle era così pallida da sembrare quasi trasparente, come sul collo sottile o sui suoi polsi. Gli sfuggì una risatina al lieve solletico mentre lo sfiorava sul braccio, prima di tornare a baciarsi sulla bocca.  
Nel frattempo, facevano scontrare e sfregare i fianchi, aumentando l'eccitazione. Quando l'inguine di Semi si scontrò con il suo, ebbe un nuovo sussulto, che lo fece tremare.  
Ogni tocco lo rendeva così sensibile, non sembrava possibile stare dietro a tutto.  
Quando Semi si staccò, per recuperare preservativo e lubrificante nel comodino di fianco al letto, lo ammirò silenziosamente.  
Per lui Eita era sempre stato uno splendido ragazzo e non aveva mai mancato di fare commenti ad alta voce su questo fatto, ancora prima di stare insieme, anche se ai tempi sembravano più scherzose prese in giro. Ora faceva complimenti più tranquilli - almeno quando erano da soli - guardando il suo ragazzo più apertamente con un certo apprezzamento o passando troppo tempo ad accarezzargli la pelle, seguendo le scale dei muscoli, completamente affascinato.  
Però prima che potesse dire qualcosa, fu sorpreso dalla dolcezza con cui Semi gli passò una mano tra i capelli ancora leggermente umidi dalla doccia, mentre si inginocchiava sul letto accanto a lui. "Sei davvero carino con i capelli bassi."  
Non era facile lasciare senza parole Tendou - sia mai che la sua lingua lunga venisse zittita - ma di sicuro il setter ogni volta ci andava straordinariamente vicino, anche se non era questo il caso, nonostante il vivido rossore sulle sue guance. "Vuoi dire che con la mia solita acconciatura non lo sono?"  
Uno sbuffo. "Ogni tanto dovresti credere ai miei complimenti e ringraziare."  
Scrollò le spalle, ridacchiando. "Anche tu non credi mai ai miei. Siamo pari."  
"Tu esageri sempre."  
Le dita di Semi scivolarono nuovamente tra i capelli, provocandogli un piccolo fremito, prima che potesse dare una risposta e rendendola meno decisa. "Voglio solo renderti giustizia, Eita-kun. Qualcuno deve pur farlo per quelle spalle!"  
"Come ho detto. Esagerato. Ora girati che ti preparo."  
Pur ubbidendo all'ordine, il centrale lo guardò come scandalizzato. "SemiSemi, non puoi dire certe frasi alle mie orecchie pure e innocenti!"  
Il dito ricoperto di lubrificante freddo che gli si infilò nel sedere se lo era meritato, non poteva negarlo.  
Quelle piccole chiacchiere l'avevano un po' distratto, placando un po' l'ipersensibilità e riportandola a livelli accettabili, abbastanza da non sentirsi subito teso.  
La preparazione era di solito piuttosto intensa. Se Tendou avesse descritto a qualcuno ciò che provava, nessuno avrebbe creduto alla quantità di terminazioni nervose o punti sensibili che aveva e percepiva su tutto il corpo, compreso quel punto dove ora entravano e uscivano le dita di Semi, che presto da una erano diventate due. Sforbiciarono per allargarlo ancora un po', provocandogli un piccolo gemito.  
"Ok?"  
Annuì, muovendo la testa abbastanza da farlo notare anche se era alle sue spalle.  
Non ci volle molto altro tempo perché si aggiungesse un terzo dito, che lo fece sospirare, mentre la mano cominciava lentamente a muoversi.  
Semi imparava ogni volta un po' di più sul modo giusto per prepararlo, un'eccessiva stimolazione della prostata l'avrebbe agitato troppo e impedito di continuare, ma prepararlo poco e in maniera approssimativa rendeva l'esperienza meno che piacevole. Tendou era sempre pronto a dire quando non andava bene o se poteva continuare, sapendo che fare lo spavaldo o non comunicare adeguatamente era quanto di più sbagliato potesse fare. Non che ogni volta fosse perfetta, c'erano sempre cose che non sapevano o non si aspettavano, ma finché avessero attentamente comunicato non c'era problema.  
"Sono a posto, Eita, puoi andare."  
Sentì Semi muoversi alle sue spalle, prima di farlo girare sul fianco destro e appoggiarsi contro la schiena con il suo petto.  
"Posizione diversa?"  
"Va bene?"  
"Sì."  
Aspettò che si infilasse il preservativo da solo - molti tentativi di aiutarsi a vicenda erano andati a finire con forti e dolorosi schiocchi della gomma contro la pelle, arrivando a convenire che ognuno di loro avrebbe fatto meglio mettendoselo da solo; poi fece scontrare il sedere contro l'erezione di Semi, provocandogli un suono soffocato.  
Lo sentì guidare l'erezione alla sua apertura, allineandosi, poi finalmente era dentro.  
Il corpo di Tendou si irrigidì, come sempre all'inizio. Per quanto cercasse di mantenersi rilassato, lo shock di quel carico di percezioni era sempre troppo per il suo cervello. Semi non proseguì, aspettando pazientemente, dando lievi baci sulla sua nuca e tra i capelli, passando una mano sul suo petto in una leggera carezza.  
"Scusa, puoi continuare..."  
"Non ti scusare, non c'è fretta."  
"Wakatoshi potrebbe tornare tra poco."  
"Avrà una brutta sorpresa se non busserà prima."  
Il rosso ridacchiò, rilassando i muscoli interni abbastanza da permettere al suo compagno di entrare del tutto.  
Cominciare a muoversi fu un processo lento. Sentì la mano del setter stringergli un poco il fianco per accompagnare i movimenti del proprio bacino, continuando ad andare piano, ma con affondi completi, che toccavano tutte le sue terminazioni nervose. Gemeva ad ogni colpo, gli stimoli sembravano svilupparsi ovunque, come se Semi potesse arrivare ad ogni parte del suo corpo, dentro e fuori, non solo ai punti che stava effettivamente toccando.  
Quando Semi gli afferrò i capelli, forse senza neanche pensare a quello che stava facendo, tirandoli per poterlo vedere in viso e baciare, gli scappò un gemito piuttosto forte che non fu in grado di trattenere, mentre le terminazioni nervose della testa sembrarono metaforicamente illuminarsi come un albero di Natale.  
Semi si bloccò subito con tutto il corpo, cercando di capire cosa avesse sbagliato. "Ti ho fatto male?"  
"No, affatto" rispose con voce bassa, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
"Oh."  
Con sua sorpresa, Semi fece di nuovo presa tra le ciocche rosse e tirò piano, con meno forza di prima, ma poteva sentire il suo sguardo anche da dietro la nuca, che lo osservava con attenzione, cercando di capire se stesse mentendo o meno.  
Nuovi brividi lo percorsero, dalla testa fino ai piedi, come se tirando i capelli, Semi potesse pizzicare i nervi del suo corpo uno per uno, tanto sentiva quella sensazione in modo intenso. Si lamentò, dimenticandosi di dover essere un po' meno rumoroso, mentre il setter si spostava per appoggiarsi su un gomito ed essere un po' più in alto di lui. Con l'altra mano, gli piegò una gamba, dandosi più spazio per muoversi.  
Ricominciò a spostare i fianchi e Tendou si ritrovò a inarcarsi, da una parte con il collo dove Semi non gli aveva ancora lasciato andare i capelli, dall'altra con il sedere, andando incontro alle spinte del suo compagno.  
In tutta la sua esperienza da diciassettenne, poteva dire che non c'era assolutamente niente di intenso e spossante quanto il sesso per lui, ma forse era proprio quello a renderlo attraente, era qualcosa che non poteva analizzare, non ne aveva il tempo, poteva solo immagazzinare informazioni e lasciarsi andare al piacere che si gonfiava dentro il petto. La perdita del controllo era allo stesso tempo meravigliosa e spaventosa.  
"Eita..." mormorò, cercandolo, piegando il braccio fino ad affondare la mano tra i capelli spettinati sulla nuca. "Troppo, Eita..."  
Lo baciò sulla nuca, lasciando andare i capelli per circondarlo con entrambe le braccia. "Ti ho preso, Satori, lasciati andare."  
I loro fianchi non avevano smesso di muoversi, andandosi incontro l'un l'altro, ma ormai erano movimenti quasi scomposti, mentre si avvicinavano all'apice. Quando Semi venne, non ci volle molto perché anche Tendou lo seguisse, senza aver bisogno di qualche altro tipo di stimolazione, soffocando i rumori eccessivi con una mano. Non è che volessero farsi sentire da tutto il dormitorio.  
Non attese molto il pinch server per tirarsi fuori, allontanandosi lentamente.  
Affaticato da tante sensazioni, Tendou si girò sulla pancia, lasciando affondare il viso nel cuscino, la mente che finalmente scivolava in uno stato di quiete.  
Ascoltò alle proprie spalle il setter che si alzava per buttare il preservativo nella spazzatura e tornare poi verso il letto, raccogliendo qualcosa lungo il breve tragitto.  
Non gli parlò, ma non era qualcosa che si aspettava. Quando finivano di fare sesso, il centrale aveva sempre bisogno di qualche minuto per riprendersi, per scaricare tutta la quantità di dati e sensazioni che aveva immagazzinato nell'ultima mezz'ora.  
Fu solo quando sentì di potersi muovere che girò la testa, stupendosi nel trovare il suo ragazzo che lo fissava, con un sorriso gentile, di quelli rari che sembravano illuminarlo di luce propria, e che facevano perdere sempre un battito a Tendou fin da quando di era innamorato di lui.  
Ok, forse aveva bisogno di ancora un po' di tempo. Non poteva affrontare i sorrisi di Semi Eita - o anche solo Semi Eita in generale - in uno stato così debilitato, sovraccaricato di emozioni. La sua barra di caricamento era già ben oltre il limite massimo.  
"Mettiti la maglia, Satori, così non prendi freddo."  
Si sentì imporporare il viso, mentre prendeva la maglia offerta e si sollevava per indossarla.  
Era davvero troppo carino per il suo cuore, che cazzo.  
Girandosi veloce, si tuffò subito addosso all'altro ragazzo, nascondendo il viso nel suo petto.  
"Cosa stai facendo?"  
"Coccole" borbottò contro la pelle pallida e un poco sudata.  
Il petto sotto di lui vibrò quando Semi ridacchiò.  
"Va bene. Coccole."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
"Wakatoshi, devi bussare!"  
L'alto ragazzo rimase impassibile sulla soglia, anche se ebbe il buon senso di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle in modo che l'immagine del culo di Tendou non diventasse di dominio pubblico a tutto il loro piano.  
"Devo solo prendere una cosa e vado via. Non fate caso a me."  
Semi si colpì la fronte con una mano, mentre Tendou rideva in un cuscino senza ritegno.


End file.
